"Achtung!"
The "Achtung!" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99 (500 rpm)|capacity = 32 (max 640)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = *265 *245 |level_required = *17 *27 (UP1)|theme = WWII-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is a WW2-themed submachine gun with a wooden stock and a barrel with multiple holes in it. Strategy It deals amazing damage, has an above-average fire rate, below-average capacity, and high mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, so back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *Unfortunately, despite having iron sights, they can't be used so the recommended range for this weapon is close-ranged to medium. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *If you want this weapon to be even more efficient, use the maximum upgraded Storm Trooper Cape, Burning Tiara and the Hunters Atlar and get headshots. *Burst fire for an even more accuracy and ammunition conservation. Don't be fooled, it has a fire rate of 100. *This weapon is very deadly once you have got the skills and the experience. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. Counters *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you (especially when they are burst-firing). *It is quite hard to counter this weapon in close range attacks, so jump around and try to not get hit. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit too much while battling with an SMG or rifle user. *Alternatively, this weapon deals low damage per shot, so charge the user with a close-range weapon, such as the Photon Shotgun or the Shotgun Pistol. *Try dodging and strafing to avoid fire to completely waste their ammo. Since this weapon can easily waste ammo if used improperly, you could even deplete their cartridge supply and then attack. *It doesn't have much ammo, but be warned about its high reserve capacity. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the Nazi German MP 18 submachine gun. **It was also the first submachine gun used in combat. *The name of the weapon means the following: **"Watch out!" **"Attention!" *In the 17.1.0 update, its accuracy was slightly reduced and the weapon was split into two upgrades. *It is included in the WWII Special Chests in the 18.1.0 WWII Update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic